1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to be installed on the top rail portion of a pick-up truck bed to protect the rail and provide tie-down devices to secure a specifically made fabric (tonneau) cover which attaches to the tie-down devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently most pick-up trucks, new and old, do not have tie-down devices installed on their cargo beds. The reason for this is mainly due to the bed's double-wall construction, which makes a strong and firm installation a very difficult task.
Currently installing a fabric (tonneau) cover to a pick-up truck bed is a complicated and time consuming task.